The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and a development unit provided in the image forming apparatus.
An electrographic image forming apparatus conventionally includes a development unit that develops an electrostatic latent image formed on an image carrier (e.g., a photosensitive drum). For example, a developing method used in the development unit is proposed as follows: A developer layer is formed on a toner supplying member (e.g., a magnetic roller) provided in the development unit, and the developer layer is brought into contact with the image carrier, thereby causing a toner to be adhered to the electrostatic latent image on the image carrier.